It is undeniable that members of the American public both young and old love to play games. In fact, people of all cultures all over the world, love to play games! The toy and game industry reaps billions of dollars in profits annually in the United States alone. Card games are numerous within the game field since they are easy and inexpensive to manufacture. Card games that depend upon visual images to accomplish play are perhaps most numerous. However, trivia games which depend upon a player's knowledge of information not derived from within the game itself also exist. However, there has never before been a game that relies upon a player's sequential linking of images on cards or tokens through his or her own knowledge gained from outside the sphere of the game itself.
The American public loves to watch motion pictures. Much in the way the Royal Family is adored in Great Britain, famous motion-picture actors and actresses of the big silver screen are revered in the United States and may easily be considered America's "Royals". Printed magazines and TV Magazine-shows, although already numerous, nevertheless still do not seem to be able to satisfy the public's interest in the lives--both public and private--of America's movie stars. One restaurant chain, particularly, Planet Hollywood, has experienced tremendous international success by capitalizing on this insatiable hunger that the world has for virtually anything that is "Star" related.
Yet, there has never, heretofore, been any game that depends upon players' linking of visual images, such as images of movie stars, based on their knowledge of information developed outside the information presented inside the game. A game which calls upon players to link visual images of persons well-known in America and/or the world in certain pre-determined ways is new and novel. Although the commercial value of the likenesses of celebrities has been well-known for many years, as evidenced by the constant growth of the licensing industry, no game involving the images of celebrities on game pieces has heretofore been developed to capitalize on the images of the famous. Thus, there can be no doubt that such a game is not obvious.